


Batfamily Meet the Wayne's

by Fangirlnerd001



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alfred, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Comfort/Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Jason Todd, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason Todd comes home, M/M, Maybe OOC, Other, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Poor Bruce, Poor Life Choices, Poor batfamily, Protective Bruce, Protective Jason, Sibling Bonding, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry no Cass or Steph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlnerd001/pseuds/Fangirlnerd001
Summary: I got this idea when I read Another World by Whistle Mist, you should check it out... It is not the same thing and I am not copying her story. Just to make it clear. Anywho its basically what would happen if the batfamily met some of their more unfortunate selves from an Alternate Universe.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whistle Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whistle+Mist).
  * Inspired by [Another World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/261872) by Whistle Mist. 



> So I hope you guys like it...  
> Bruce Wayne is 43  
> Dick Grayson is 21  
> Jason Todd is 19  
> Tim Drake is 15  
> Damian Wayne is 13  
> Also Steph and Cass are not directly in the book but they will be mentioned. Since he was never Batman he never really adopted them...

Prologue:

 

**3RD Person POV:**

 

In another world, another universe Bruce Wayne was never rich, nor did his parents die in front of him resulting in Batman. No this Bruce Wayne was as average as you can get. His parents Martha and Thomas Wayne were lawyers who did cases with Harvey Dent, until he went crazy. They were well off but didn't have a butler, so Alfred Pennyworth was never hired. Though there were superheros like Superman, Green Lantern, ect.,the batfamily were never vigilantes. When he was 15 Bruce's father developed brain cancer and a year later died. Of course he was stricken with grief but was able to move on with the help of his mother Martha.

After graduating High school Bruce Wayne went to college to follow his parents footsteps. However fate is a cruel mistress. At age 20 his mother died in a drunk driving accident and Bruce had to get a dead end job to keep paying the bills for the two story house located in the suburbs in Gotham city, where many had to be careful unless you wanted the city to eat you alive. A year later he adopted Dick Grayson an orphan that lost his parents in a rigged trapeze act. In two years he adopts street rat Jason Todd when he tries to steal the mans car tires. And in four a rich man named Jack Drake abandoned his son on the Wayne's doorstep, when the seven year old tells his father that he likes boys, he too is adopted and brought into the small but growing family. In another year a woman named Talia Al Ghul brings an underfed and abused six year old to the small house. It turns out she had gotten pregnant  during a one night stand, and even though she was going to train him as a heir found that his father's genes were not good enough for the Al Ghul lineage. So in a small act of mercy she tracked down his father and abandoned him without so much as a goodbye. Thus the Wayne family had a new member to call their own. 

They were a happy family despite what has happened to them and how they were treated. But tragedy striked again when Bruce Wayne was mugged on the way home from work and never made it home to his sons. He was barely 40. His eldest was 18, the second eldest 16, and the babies of the family 12 and 10 respectfully. This is where their lives get that much harder. In order to keep the house Dick Grayson and Jason Todd had to look for work. The eldest dropping out of school as he did. Though he tried his best it wasn't enough and they ended up in a shitty apartment in Park Row. Jason too ended up dropping out to help his big brother. Well Tim and Damian had to go to Gotham Elementry, they all had to work hard to keep the house up and running.

The Wayne's were never lucky though by the time Dick was 21 him and Jason ended up prostitutes to get by, though they tried to hide this fact the youngest saw through the act being the geniuses that they were. However one good thing came with all the tragedy and that was the closeness that they had. Jason and Dick ended up dating, even if most people think of them as brothers, since they have come to rely on each other during the years spent working odd jobs and raising their baby brothers. Under the care of their brothers the two youngest started to date a couple of months after Tim turned 15 and Damian turned 13. Even as unorthodox as it was no one said anything since they knew that they only had each other and were reluctant to let any one else in. One day everyone in the small family were relaxing in their home when all of a sudden a bright light flashed. Unknown to both parties this will change everything for both Wayne families. One as close as can be even without their dad, some would say they were clannish. The other so detached, broken, and fragile that they hardly talked not even with Bruce. This little mistake in the batfamily universe will change everything. Only time will tell if it was for good or bad. Both families broken in their own way, oh how will our heros deal with their alternate selves? Only time will tell...

 


	2. Chapter One: Jason's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an Arkham Asylum breakout. All hands on deck sadly for Jason shooting Warps time machines never end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in this. Hope you like it. Also the universe with Batman in it is sadly called the "Original Universe" since I can't come up with anything better. Also sorry if it's a little OOC.   
> For the original characters names will be the same but since they have nicknames other than there names they might be called that it depends....

_**~In Original Universe~** _

 

**Jason/3RD Person POV:**

 

 

In the DC universe the Batfamily had another night for patrol. However this wasn't a normal patrol, oh no. This time everyone was in the cave since there was another Arkham breakout. Jason Todd aka the Red Hood was even there. Everyone knew he preferred to stay away from the estranged family, but after Bruce got lost in the time stream/multiverse it had the lost son returning home more, even if its to fight with his adopted father a couple more times.

As the hero's were debriefed on their mission Jason could honestly say that he was bored. While the rest were bored too often hearing the same speech when Jason helped out they payed more attention. Basically Batman and Robin will go after the Joker, Red Robin will go after Bane, Blackbat and Batgirl will go after Harley and Poison Ivy, Nightwing will go after the Penguin, and Jason went after the Warp.

Quite honestly Jason was offended, yes he was brash and at times reckless but by no means was he incompetent or stupid. So why the hell was he getting Warp, it was simple really no one trusted him yet. Hell Jason wouldn't of trusted them if they tried to kill him multiple times. The Fucking Hypocrites that they were have almost killed him before, not that he was dumb enough to say that. Still just cuz he killed the fuckers that deserved it didn't mean shit. As everyone left to catch the criminals the Red Hood was left fuming on his own.

_~Magical Time Skip~_

While everyone else was finishing patrol Jason was still looking for Warp. After awhile he started to get frustrated so when he found him in a warehouse near the docks(seriously the villains are so cliched) Jason was beyond frustrated. So of course that's when everything had to go wrong. Warp thought it was funny to make fun of the young hero(or antihero your choice) on his untimely death, which made him see red, well green actually. Anyway he shot at the guy and this brings him to where he is now. In the warehouse with not one but five unconscious guys around him. He was distinctly uncomfortable seeing as how one was another version of him and his family. He probably shouldn't have shot Warps fancy watch. Oops... As he called for backup, dreading another lecture he decided to talk to Orcale anyways considering she was almost always connected to the comms. God give him the patience to deal with two batfamilies, on the bright side he thinks there's not another Bruce, he thinks before getting online, hopefully they won't be too mad...

 


	3. Batfamily meet the Waynes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Bruce get their alternate family into the cave, and well things get awkward...

**3RD Person POV:**

 

When Jason waited for Bruce his counterpart awoke. As he looked around it was obvious to Red Hood that his civilian counterpart was freaking out. So after making sure the villain was still knocked out he took off his helmet and mask, while getting er Jason's attention. "Hey dude its ok, your OK." As Jason said this to himself the imposter as he thought in his head looked right at him and started screaming. _Great, obviously not a bat_ he thought as he looked for a way to explain everything.

Just then the Batmobile roared into the warehouse, before stopping. As the Batman walked in and assessed the situation he stopped short when he saw the two Jason's seemingly studying each other. It was time to take action, "Jason." At this both boy's turned to their mentor/father figure/sometimes enemy, though only one knew this. "Put your brother's in the car, let's go home." While one boy was grumbling about the manor not being home, yet rushed to do as the Bats said the other was just standing there, _until_ the other went to touch his brothers.

"Hey! Don't touch them, I don't care who you look like. You're not touching a hair on their head!!!!" As alternate Jason ranted the other simply shot him with a tranquilizer dart. Thus led to awkward silence between the Batdad and his wayward son. Soon enough they entered the manor with the dimension travelers in tow. Back at the cave everyone was waiting, Tim was back from Jump City to spend time with the bat-brood, Nightwing came in from Bludhaven, and Damian; well Damian was almost always in the cave. Alfred, Cass, and Steph also came, while Oracle watched through the computers. When Jason and Bruce came in they were silenced in their shock. 

In one arm Jason carried Tim and in another Damian. To say they were confused was an understatement. Before they got a chance to ask Jason dropped them on the cots in the Med-bay and went back to the car, where Batman was restraining another Dick. Upon seeing Jason he started crying and screaming making everyone uncomfortable. "Why?! Why!? If you're anything like my Jason then why aren't you helping me!!???" Instead of answering he went and got another Jason, and put him in the another cot along with Tim and Damian. Finally having enough of the yelling and confusion Bruce pulled the cowl down and spoke in that voice that no one argues against. "Enough." Only to be more confused when he started crying instead. Deciding to at least try to comfort his somewhat eldest he asks what's wrong. In a quiet voice that even though there's hesitant speaks with full certainty. "You're supposed to be dead."

After that no one not even Damian dared to talk until the rest of the "Wayne's" woke up, while the alternate version of Dick glared at them and moved Tim and Damian into the same bed, much to the horror of others(varying reasons though), and sat in the middle of all his young siblings, looking like a cute guard dog. If it wasn't awkward enough no one broke the silence until the other Tim woke half-way up and saw Damian near him. Instead of doing anything though he pulled the small boy closer to him. At this Damian spoke up. "UNHAND ME DRAKE! Tt WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, ARE YOU GOING TO SLAY ME IN MY SLEEP!!!" Tim who was confused looked at his version of an older brother, and asked, "Dickey why is there two Dami's,and why doesn't he want me to cuddle my boyfriend?'

At that the whole cave burst into sound, choruses of what's and no's echoing off the cave, well I guess this universe really likes awkward situations... 


	4. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Hey guys sorry tis not an update. My story will be on hold for a bit so I can work on my other works. I'm updating my works but not yet. I'm going to try to continuously update Draco Malfoy's secret life, and Changing the Future which is on my Wattpad account check it out if you want its an HTTYD fanfic. Ok minions comment ideas for one shots you want lmao see ya...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its an A/N. Followers please read

**A/N:**

  
Hello dear readers,

 

 

As of now it's obvious that I haven't written in a long time. With college, work, and being depressed its hard for me to work up the proper motivation to write properly. So I'm officially going to rewrite all my stories. Some more than others. If you actually like a story please vote to which one you want me to rewrite first. I take all votes. However some I might rewrite first are:

 

  1. _Secret's No One Knew_
  2. _Draco Malfoy's Secret Life_
  3. _Two Halves of a Whole_
  4. _A Life Interrupted_ and/or _Little Troubles_



Please vote and let me know in the comments. It means a lot that you guys are reading my work. Another thing I commented back to those who already commented to me. If I missed you I'm sorry and please let me know so I can comment back. I'm also sorry it took this long for me to do this. Let me know what you think and I'm sorry that this is an author note and not a chapter but since I'm rewriting everything it'll be a while to the new chapters are out. They will come out though. Please be patient, and know that I am writing the chapters the stories will still be but I will make them into whole different stories. Thank you and I hope you enjoy them, please be aware that they will be a little different. Thank you guys and I hope you don't mind.


End file.
